hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
STPCOC04
The Wish That Brings Us Together! Cure Comet Is Here! is the 4th episode of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures starring the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. Summary The girls go stargazing one night and meet a girl named Hisakawa Hoshiko who was trying to help her friend, Shimizu Kumiko, make a map of the stars. The girls decide to try to pitch in, but Kitsudeme attempts to ruin all their plans! Hoshiko didn’t want all that Kumiko and the others had worked on to go to waste, so she decided to defend them! The stars, the maps, everything! With this strong desire, Hoshiko transforms into Cure Comet! Major Events * Hoshiko transforms into Cure Comet for the first time. * This is also the first episode Cure Comet uses her attack, Comet Blast. * This episode marks the debut of Shimizu Kumiko. * This is the first episode that Kitsudeme makes a parody of the transformation song. Synopsis The episode starts with showing the night sky. We see Serenity on the roof of her house watching the stars, her legs dangling. Riku comes up to her and says that she might fall and that she might catch a cold. Serenity says that the stars are brighter than usual. She tells Riku that everyone should have a good view of the stars. Riku gives up and sits down next to her. He comes to the realization and tells Serenity that the stars actually are ''brighter than usual. While Serenity agrees, we go back up to see the night sky. It turns to daytime. We see a girl, Hisakawa Hoshiko, running down the street. She stops in front of the lens shop and yells that there is an emergency. The man running the shop asks her what the problem is and she shows them a lens. It was super cracked and stained green. The shop owner asks her how this happened and Hoshiko replied saying that while she was watching the stars last night, the wind came and blew her telescope right out of her hands. She says that when she found it, the lens was separated from the scope and it was cracked and grass-stained. The shop owner thinks for a couple seconds and then gives the girl a new lens. He says it's free of charge and Hoshiko thanks him greatly. We then see that the nearby shop has two customers. This shop was the Star Donuts shop, and the customers were none other than Serenity and Vega. Once they get their donuts, they sit down and split the portions. Serenity says that she has only had these once before and it was a long time ago, whereas Vega says she has never tried it before. The two eat and are shocked by the deliciousness. Serenity jumps up but trips on her shoes, falling down the hill and hitting a sign post. When she comes to a stop, she realizes that the hill was someplace perfect(she was staring at the height). When Vega runs to her, Serenity declares that she wants to go stargazing! Vega is confused and Serenity starts to explain. There is a time skip to show Serenity finishing explaining, and the sun has almost set. She grabs Vega and they dash back up the hill to the area with the bench. They sit there for a while before hearing an excited voice. They look and see Hoshiko with another girl, Shimizu Kumiko. Hoshiko says that she is so excited to help Kumiko with tonight's stars. Kumiko says that hopefully she'll be able to chart more stars than usual, since the stars seem to be brighter lately. Vega then exclaims to Serenity that the stars are starting to appear! Serenity then runs up to the girls and asks if she and Vega could help. After some quick introductions, Hoshiko happily gives Serenity the supplies to draw star maps, while Kumiko is hesitant. Serenity goes back to Vega and hands her the supplies. She tells Vega that they're trying to map the stars. While she and Vega are drawing stars we see Kumiko tell Hoshiko that she kinda DIDN'T want their help. Hoshiko asks why and Kumiko explains that the more help she gets, the less likely her father would be proud of her. She explains further by saying her father is never pleased with her. Hoshiko shows lots of concern for her friend, but then we hear Serenity exclaim that there's lots of shooting stars, and Hoshiko and Kumiko look at the sky in wonder. Serenity, meanwhile, looks away from the stars and smiles at Hoshiko and Kumiko. We hear her thinking that she shouldn't let anyone, especially people she knows, ever have such a sad face. Serenity then hears the slightest noise from the woods and sees the slightest movement of the shadows. Vega notices this too, and they quietly leave. HOSHIKO witnesses their exit and tells her friend that she will be right back. She then goes off to follow the others. Serenity pulls Vega behind a bush as they're almost spotted by Nottorei. Kitsudeme was looking for them. The two nod and take out their Star Color Pens. They come out from hiding and the Nottorei see them. Serenity realizes that Kitsudeme was not there and wonders why, but Vega snaps her back to reality. When the two start singing, they are interrupted by a voice singing along, but saying their ears hurt and that their head is spinning. Serenity and Vega stop, wondering what that was. We then see Kitsudeme sneak up behind the girls and whisper to them the word 'Gotcha'. Before the two could turn around they find themselves being launched by Kitsudeme. They two help each other up and then transform for real this time. Meanwhile, Hoshiko is wondering where the girls went. She sees that two girls that look similar to them fighting what looks like... aliens?! Hoshiko is confused... until we hear a voice cry out. Cure Astro yells to Fuwa, seeing that the small alien was trapped by Kitsudeme. Cure Nebula asks how he could have possibly captured Fuwa, and Kitsudeme explains that Fuwa was actually searching for the two girls. Cure Astro feels bad for not looking after Fuwa and feels extremely guilty. Kitsudeme then launches her again. Astro is launched past the clearing, past Hoshiko, and almost at the stargazing place where Kumiko was still waiting for Hoshiko's return. Hoshiko gasps in shock, while we see Cure Nebula whacking Kitsudeme in an attempt to free Fuwa. Hoshiko looks at Cure Astro, and Astro says quietly that she doesn't want to disturb Hoshiko and Kumiko's quality time together... that Kitsudeme can't disturb the peaceful stargazing time that they have. Hoshiko feels bad for leaving Kumiko, but knows that she can't do nothing. Kitsudeme throws Cure Nebula away and puts the capsule Fuwa was trapped in down. Hoshiko sees this as her chance and sneaks around through the cover of the woods. She reaches Fuwa and starts working on unlocking the capsule. Cure Astro tries to get up after the umpteenth time of being beaten up. And Kitsudeme starts approaching them with the intent to finish them off. They hear a lock click and turn to see Hoshiko almost done unlocking the capsule. Kitsudeme is shocked to see a spectator try to step in, and then tries to figure out what to do. He wouldn't be able to get to the capsule in time to stop her, but if he went the other way... Kitsudeme remembered hearing Cure Astro quietly say that Hoshiko and Kumiko were stargazing together nearby. Kitsudeme came to the conclusion that this spectator trying to help was Hoshiko, and Kumiko was just through the woods, waiting. Kitsudeme then threatened to go to Kumiko and kill her and destroy everything. Hoshiko, who had just finished freeing Fuwa, ran and jumped in front of him, blocking his exit. Hoshiko said that she wouldn't let him. He told her that words is different than actions. If he could overpower the Pretty Cure, he could definitely overpower Hoshiko. But Hoshiko persisted. She said that she'd protect everything! The stars, their light, the stargazing site, The Pretty Cure, Kumiko, and Fuwa(she said, "I'll protect them all! The stars... their brightness... the place where we watch them... the Pretty Cure... Kumiko... and even this thing! Even though I don't even know what this thing is."). Kitsudeme scoffed, but she said she'd destroy him! Fuwa thought of this as interesting and generated her transformation items. Hoshiko caught on pretty quickly and transformed into Cure Comet! She then said that since she'd destroy him, she'd blast him, and since she's Cure Comet... she'd use her attack '''Comet Blast'. Cure Comet's fast adaption and attack caused Kitsudeme to retreat and the cures detransformed. Serenity hugged Hoshiko and exclaimed with joy that her new friend became a pretty cure. When Hoshiko returns, Kumiko hugged her tightly, saying that she was starting to worry that something had happened. Hoshiko shrugs it off and tells everyone to get back to work charting the stars! Characters Pretty Cures Niku Serenity/Cure Astro Shinseichiri Vega/Cure Nebula Hisakawa Hoshiko/Cure Comet Mascots Fuwa Villains Kitsudeme Nottorei Secondary Characters Fukui Riku Shimizu Kumiko Trivia * This is the first episode starring the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad to debut a waitlisted character. * This is the first episode to not star the normal four cures. * This is the first episode in the series to have the battle at night. Gallery STPCOC04/Image Gallery Category:Stub Category:Stubs Category:Article Stubs Category:Episodes Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures